El Privilegio De Amarte
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Quieren saber como hubiera sido si Candy y Terry se hubieran conocido desde niños? ¿Si Terry no hubiera tenido Madre, solo hubiera sido criado por su padre? ... descubre esta historia de amor, entre el Principe Terry y la Plabeya Candy.


¿Quieren saber como hubiera sido si Candy y Terry se hubieran conocido desde niños? ¿Si Terry no hubiera tenido Madre, solo hubiera sido criado por su padre? ... descubre esta historia de amor, entre el Principe Terry y la Plabeya Candy.

**14 **

**El Privilegio De Amarte. **

**Tipo Cuento.**

_Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, por mi cancion favorita, no escucho, Pero mi mami me enseño a sentir la musica, espero que les guste. para toda la Familia… _

_**Personajes Principales:**__ Candy White y Terry Grandchester... _

Candy y Terry se conocian desde niños, vivían en el msmo pueblo llamado Lakewood, tenian una hermosa amistad porque apesar que el era un principe del pueblo, el hijo del rey Richard Grandchester, siempre iba al hogar de Poni, a jugar con los niños huerfanos, porque no tenia madre, veia a la señorita Pony y hermana Maria como si fueran su madre.

El niño Terry que era el hijo del rey de ese pueblo, se enamoró de una pequeña de ojos verdes, que vivia en ese orfanato, se llamaba Candy.

Al pasar los años Candy y Terry fueron los mejores amigos, aunque sabían que estaban enamorados, no se confesaban, por miedo a las diferencias de clases sociales.

Hasta que un dia Terry, confeso a Candy que estaba enamorado de ella

-Mi niña pecosa te amo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto. Terry,

Candy encantada le dijo_

-Si acepto, te amo mi hermoso principe, tu seras mi unico amor.

-Te amo mi pequeña pecosa, mi Tarzan Pecoso- dijo Terry contento.

Ambos se dieron su primer beso, sin saber que su padre el rey Grandchester, estaba detras de la pareja.

El rey Richard, padre de Terry no estaba de acuerdo que su hijo tenia una amistad con Candy porque era de otra clase social, el era un principe y ella una plabeya, una niña huerfana que no tenia padres.

El rey Richard, no toleraba que su hijo estuviera enamorado de una plabeya, osea de una chica de pueblo, sin titulo noble y separa a la pareja.

Terry hizo todo lo que pudo para defender su amor por Candy, pero no pudo ser nada mas, su padre se apodero a todo con tal de separarlo de Candy, por las diferencias de clases sociales.

Su padre al mirar que esa relacion no tenia futuro los separo, mando a Terry a estudiar a Londres, para separlo de su pecosa, no tuvo tiempo para despedirse de ella.

Por otro lado Candy se entera que Terry abandono el pueblo, ella quedo con el corazón destrozado.

Sus amigas Annie, Patty, la señorita Pony y Hermana Maria quedaron muy triste por Candy.

Sus amigas, Patty y Annie. Le decian que se olvide de Terry, pues el era un chico de otra clase social y mientras su padre estaba vivo jamas podran ser felices.

Asi pasaron largos diez años, Candy y Terry ya eran adultos, no supieron nada sobre el uno y el otro desde que se separaron

Se resignaron con sus destino, el rey Richard murio, el principe Terry continuo su vida en Londres, apesar de estar rodeados de chicas hermosas, el no olvido a Candy.

Un dia Terry se entera sobre la muerte de su padre, por una carta entonces el regreso a Lakewood después de diez años de estar en Londres. Al regresar decide perdonar a su padre y acompañarlo a su entierro, sin rancor de nada.

Durante todos estos años Candy siempre tuvo pretendientes, no se enamoró de ninguno pues ella solo amaba a uno y sus pensamientos siempre estaba con Terry, tenia la esperanza que el volviera por ella, esto les incomodaba mucho a sus amigas pues ellas no creían que Terry regresará.

Sus amigas Annie y Patty le decían que él ya había hecho una vida allá, tantos años de separacion pensaba que habia conoido tantas chicas, que lo mas seguro que el se quedo con una de ellas.

Pero Candy sabia que el amor que sentia el uno y el otro, nunca se borraria por nada del mundo.

-Candy tienes que olvidarte de Terry, pues tantos años han pasado que lo mas seguro que el ya te olvido, ademas tantas chicas rodeadas sobre el, lo mas seguro que hizo su vida con una de ellas. tienes a Anthony como pretendiente, rogándote porque esta enamorado de ti y tu solo quieres ser su amiga- Comentó Patty

-Patty tiene razón, tienes que olvidarlo y darle una oportunidad a Anthony, es un buen muchacho y te quiere- Dijo Annie

-Muchachas saben que no me interesa ningún otro hombre, se que tienen razón respecto a Anthony, pero yo no lo amo, ni tampoco amo a Neal, se que he tenido muchos pretendientes, pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a Terry, el me ama como yo lo amo a el, estoy segura que regresara por mi, ahora que su padre murio, ademas a el no le importa que yo sea una plabeya, asi seamos de diferentes clases sociales, nuestro amor estara vivo para siempre- dijo Candy contenta.

-Pero ¿como estás tan segura que Terry regresará? – Pregunto Annie

-Mi corazón, me dice que él vendrá, por cierto ¿Cuando se van a Chicago?

-Este fin de semana iremos, Archie y Stear ya están allá y nos ayudarán a encontrar un departamento. -Comentó Patty

-Chicas la voy extrañar- dijo Candy melancólica

-Candy antes de viajar quiero decirte que, si alguna vez se reencuentran Terry y tú, no debes de decirle lo que sientes por él, has que primero el te confiese sus semtimientos por ti – dijo Patty.

-Gracias- dijo Candy.

Llegó el fin de semana, Candy fue a dejar a las chicas a la estacion del tren y después se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca a su departamento que se habia alquilado porque ya era adulta y queria ser independiente, camino un rato y sentó bajo un frondoso árbol y cerca del lago, se puso triste y lloró por que estaba perdiendo a sus amigos, primero Terry y ahora sus amigas.

En el otro lado Terry llego al hogar de Poni, pero al ver que nadie se encontraba en la casa de Poni, todos habian salido, la casa estaba cerrada. pensando como podia encontrar a Candy, se fue a un parque, donde sin saber se encontraba ella, cuando alzo la vista, vio a una hermosa chica, se quedó mirándola un largo rato, Terry se recordaba a Candy se fue acercando con cautela.

\- ¡Es ella! pero está triste – Por su cabeza pasaron mil preguntas de por qué se encontraba en ese estado.

Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo -Candy, princesa, ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Terry.

\- ¡Esa voz! ¿Será posible? - Candy se giró lentamente, para encontrarse esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto anhelaba ver - ¡Terry¡ – grito Candy y se abalanzo sobre él.

Terry gustosamente la recibió en sus brazos – mi pequeña pecosa me da gusto encontrarte, lamento mucho no escribirte además te extrañe como no tienes idea, siempre te he amado, nunca te olvide ahora que mi padre murio, nada ni nadie nos separara- dijo el llorando.

-Terry, mi amor, a mí también me da gusto verte, yo igual te extrañe- comento Candy sin soltarlo – y lloraba porque Patty y Annie, se fueron hoy a Chicago a vivir y pues te recordaba.

\- ¡Oh! Mi Candy, mi hermosa Candy, no sabia que se irían, pero te aseguró que estarán bien – A Terry acerco más a élla.

Ella al escuchar tan hermosas palabras, levantó su rostro para verlo, quedaron tan cerca que sus labios se unieron en un beso tan deseado por ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Terry se levantó y ayudo a Candy hacer lo mismo – Creo que debemos hablar, hermosa, ¿Puedes sugerir algún lugar?

Candy toda sonrojada le contesto - ¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi departamento? Esta cerca de aquí.

-Me parece bien, vamos – le ofreció su brazo y caminaron rumbo al departamento.

Entraron al departamento y Terry se dio cuenta que era femenino, elegante y sencillo el hogar de Candy

– ¡Es hermoso! Y tiene una vista espectacular, desde aquí se ve el parque, tenias razón es muy cerca – dijo emocionado y con sinceridad.

Candy le ofreció un café que gustoso acepto.

-Hermosa, fui a buscarte a la casa de Poni, pero no encontre a nadie, senti que me moria sin verte.

-la señorita Pony, hermana Maria y los niños se fueron a un campamento, no sabes como te extrañan- dijo Candy.

-Yo Tambien extrañe a todos mis amigos, pero mas te extrañe a ti- dijo Terry.

-Yo Tambien te extrañe Terry senti que me moria, te amo demasiado, no deseo separarme de ti nunca mas.

Se unieron un beso al terminar

Candy le dijo –

-Gracias, Terry, gracias por darme el Privilegio de Amarte.

Terry no dudo en besar a su pecosa. Tanto amor sentian amnbos que consumaron su amor, se tendieron en el sofá, demoostrando su pasion y amor.

\- ¡Cómo te amo mi amor! - Dijo Terry, teniendo en sus brazos a su pecosa.

-Yo Tambien te amo, demasiado, que me entregue a ti por amor, no quiero perderte, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

-¡Candy, mi amor¡ deseo hacerte una pregunta- dijo Terry.

-Dime, dijo Candy sonrriendo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto.

-Claro que si, mi amor, deseo ser tu esposa y nunca separarme de ti- dijo Candy sonrriendo.

Seis meses después se casaron en una iglesia de Chicago, se daban el si acepto teniendo como testigo a sus amigos más cercanos.

Sus madres, señorita Pony, hermana Maria, Patty, Annie, Archie, Stear y todos los niños del hogar de Poni quedaron contentos porque Candy y Terry se casaron y esta vez nadie los separaria.

Después de su matrimonio Candy y Terry se dirigiron a un hotel hacer su luna de miel.

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion, sin duda Terry se sintió el hombre más feliz por tener a la mujer que ama en sus brazos.

**En la habitación**

Terry le dice a Candy_ te amo tanto pequeña pecosa, no imagine mi vida sin ti, voy a dedicar mi vida para cuidarte, amarte, protegerte hasta el fin de mis días... eres mi Candy, eres mi amiga, mi sueño

-gracias amor por darme el privilegio de amarte, Te amo, mi principe- dijo Candy.

-Déjame cantarte una cancion- dijo Terry entre besos y caricias.

\- está bien mi amor - dijo Candy sonriendo.

_**Que podré decirte  
En el corto tiempo  
En que se vive una ilusión  
Que podré dejarte  
Tan pegado al alma  
Que se quede ahí en tu corazón  
Yo no pretendo enseñarte  
Lo que es el mundo  
Me falta también  
Pero vale la pena  
Disfrutar cada día  
Porque me has regalado  
El privilegio de amarte  
Di lo que sientas  
Has lo que piensas  
Da lo que tengas  
Y no te arrepientas  
Y si no llega  
Lo que esperabas  
No te conformes  
Jamás te detengas  
Pero sobre todas las cosas  
Nunca te olvides  
De Dios  
Serás del tamaño  
De tus pensamientos  
No te permitas fracasar**_

_**Lo más importante  
Son los sentimientos  
Y lo que no puedes confiar  
Y cuando llegue el momento  
En que tu sola quisieras volar  
Aunque no estemos juntos  
Estarán los recuerdos  
Que con sólo tenerlos  
Volverás a vivirlos  
Di lo que piensas  
Has lo que sientas  
Da lo que tengas  
Y no te arrepientas  
No te limites  
Por lo que digan  
Sé lo que quieras  
Pero sé tú mismo  
Pero sobre todas las cosas  
Nunca te olvides de Dios  
Pero sobre todas las cosas  
Como te quiero mi amor**_

Cantada por lucero y Mijares

-esta hermosa la canción mi amor- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry después de cantarle la canción, se unen en un tierno beso como marido y mujer.

_**Fin.**_

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanto una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y Terry un príncipe, me base a una de mis músicas favoritas.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

\- espero que les haya gustado mi historia del privilegio de Amar…

…..

El próximo minific es… Mi único Amor, minific con la historia de amor de la dulce y tierna Annie Brither y el elegante caballero Archivald Cornwell. No se lo pierdan.


End file.
